Six Sides of Another Circle
by OREOTWIGGY
Summary: when the twins notice each other drifting apart they turn to their partners in hope of recovering what was lost before it's gone forever rated M FOR CUSSING AND YAOI SCENES DONT LIKE DONT READ
1. DAY 1

Him … my other half. Not beside me anymore. Our he left me to go and pretend to be straight which he cant do. He S-U-C-K-S at being not gay. Its utterly im fucking possible for him to do that. Here's why he gets horny off of almost every guy he see, hears, and slightly touches. I'm bi sexual and i can control myself better than he can.

Anyways, after pretended to be straight, our brotherly time has greatly suffered all because he sorta like our clubs newest member. Sheruhi. No sorry "his" name is Huruhi. Huruhi is really a girl who dresses like a guy all because she got some cap in her hair. When she arrived at music room 3 almost boy fell for her. Our boss ,Tamaki and my brother fought the hardest for her attention. And with him doing that we do our brotherly love act anymore for the customers. I just end up telling stories and answering questions all by myself...alone and he doesn't evem care...

And now I have ton of issues that are " un-diagnosed ". So until the dudes in white coats decides what my problem is I'm expected to write my amazing days down in this with a do I have to write my life down while I'm waiting? I don't know. but because I don't wanna destroy this because it's so pretty I'll give it half try...

**DAY 1**

You know what I love? The fact that I'm sick. I'm laying in bed with the covers on top me. Or majority of the covers on top of me. That must have bothered my brother because he slowly started to stir from his sleep. He realized that he had less than a third of the sheets. he shifted so he could look at me. My back was facing him/

"Kaoru?" his voice easily woke me.

I sniffled and coughed a bit before saying in a quite voice, "What?"

"Are you cold?"

"What do mean?"

"You have all of the covers and I have none?"

"Yes I'm cold." I sneezed

"Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you feel ok?"

"Yes I'm -sneeze- fine."

I don't think he liked my answer. He just came closer and wrapped his arms around me. "Kaoru you're very warm. Warmer than normal."

"Really."

"Yea, are you sure you're okay?"

-coughs- -sneezed- "Yes I'm sure."

He got up from the bed and went to into the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later with a thermometer, two pills and a glass of rolling my eyes I lift my tongue so he can place the thermometer in my mouth. "101.3 you got a fever. You might wanna stay home."

"Hmmph."

"Oh and if you are going to stay home, I wont be back home til late."

"Why is that?"

"I'll be hanging out with Huruhi."

"Oh -sneeze- okay."

"Take these pills and get some rest I'll be back later."

"Ok Hikaru" I turned by back on him and continued to sleep.

By the time I woke up it was about eight o clock. I slept that long? I did something resembles a strecth and reached for my phone that was sitting on my night table. 27 text messages, 14 missed calls, and 9 voice mails. Majority from Kyoya? I started looking through the text messages which the only ones i saw were " where are you?" , "What are you doing?" , " How come your brother is here but you are not?". Seriously I'm not trying to not be at school or at the club.I'm sick so I stayed at home...One twin is better than none right? I was about to put my phone down when it started to ring.

Kyoya? Nervously I pick it up to answer it. "Hello?" I couldn't tell if he understood me with my stuffed nose.

"Kaoru, where are you?"

"I'm at my house."

"Your house? You missed the club today."

"I know. I'm sick Hikaru told me stay home."

"Is he there with you now?"

"No, he told me before he left that he'd be home late because he's hanging with Hurahi."

"So he left you alone while you're sick?"

"-sneeze- Yea he did."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just a little lonely is all -cough-."

"Would like me to come over?"

"Oh Kyoya I couldn't ask you to do that. You're proberly busy so-"

"It's fine I just finished locking up the club it's no problem for me."

I knew there was arguing with Kyoya. "Ok Kyoya see you when you get here."

I ended the call , crawled back on the bed, pull _all_of the covers on me and started to cry. I must have been crying for a while because I was ware that the maids were escorting my visitor to my room until the lock was picked and them saying " Master Kaoru you have a visitor." I guess I was also asleep other wise I would not have been gently shaken awake.

"Kaoru?"

"-sniffles- Hey Kyoya."

"You have a fever."

"I do?"

"Yes its 102 exactly. Also you are hot as it is so why are buried under the covers?"

"I'm cold."

"Here take these." he handed me the pills that were still sitting on my night table. "I don't think this right." his face was so emotionless as his hand covered his cheek.

"What's not right?" I asked finishing the glass of water.

"That your brother left you while you needed him."

"-sniffle- D-don't worry a-about it its not the first t-time he left while I was sick." I felt myself tearing up once again so I turn my back Kyoya.

"Not the first time huh?"

" since H-hurahi showed up Hikaru leaves me. He's always saying he'll be home late but I know for a dying fact he wont be back until two days later!"

I knew what kind of tears I was crying now. Hot angry pissed off tears mis understood tears. That's when I felt the bed slightly dip. I felt warm safe arms drapped around my waist and a smooth chest behind my back.

"Kaoru you should calm down." his low tone voice was enough to cause me to shiver.

"But Kyoya-."

"Kaoru your hyperventilating again."

"Drawer-gasp- my-!"

Kyoya calmly went over to my table, open the Drawer on pulled out my inhaler.

...Yes I have asthma. I've had it since I was six. But nothing happens unless I'm stressed or upset. Kyoya knew this because when me and Hikaru were doing our act, I would often get freaked out a bit since sometimes took it too far. Which would leave me rushing to the bathroom. which in turn wouldn't help my issue. Kyoya found me on floor at near death when he saw that I had something in my jacket pocket. It's was was a blue box that held my inhaler. He took it and helped me regain myself. I ended up being fine, however I really didn't really want Kyoya finding out this way.  
He sat me in his lap and "nursed" me back to health. I don't remember hpw but at some point I had my face buried in his chest and i was crying. He was nuzzling my neck and hair while purring. Weird thing was I didn't mind it at ALL. So every time I'd have an episode he would be next to me down while I'm sitting in his lap. It's also also strange how Hikaru doesn't even know about this...

Kyoya gently lifted me off his lap and set me on the bed and incerted my inhaler in my mouth.

"Kaoru, please calm down.I don't you panicing will help your problem right now."

And that's when I started crying again.

"How can I calm down knowing that my brother left me to go fuck Huruhi while knowing I fell like shit!"

"I know it's not fair to you Kaoru but please try to relax a bit and rest, I'll take care of your brother."

I stopped for a milla second. "R-really?"

"Yes don't worry about it Kaoru you should focus on breathing properly."

A few minutes passed when Kyoya knew I was still troubled. He started to nuzzling head and rubbing my back purring softly.

"Mmmmm Kyoya." I moaned.  
Not even a few seconds later he started to nip at my neck licking it as well. Just this alone was slowly but surely making me hard. He left my neck to taste my ear and felt his hot breath tickling me. I gripped his shirt hard burring my face deeper in it. He moved his hands from my back to the front of my pants. I lifted my head in protest which was MISTAKE NUMBER 0NE because he leaned in and kissed me.

Yea Kyoya the most perfected version of a business man always serious and has his Eyes locked on a piece of paper was kissing me on the lips. I had backed away (mistake number two) opened my mouth (mistake number three) which he took as an invite to continue kissing me however this time with his slimy friend. I'm not gonna lie it felt soo amazing. I got that lost in something so simple as tongue kissing. My eyes rolled back and my lids slid closed. Griping his shirt once more except harder as I kissed him back.

When our non existant fish lungs ran out of air I still had eye water left.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes Kaoru?"

After being ditched for the 23rd time and seeing how I just had a steamy make out session with the the most serious person staying alone wasn't even an option. "Do you think -sniff- you can stay with me tonight?"

He chuckled "I don't see why not."

"Please sleep with me Koi I'm very cold."

He sat there and thought about it I think he was really thinking about the un intended nickname I just gave didn't answer fast enough so i started to pull on his jacket sleeve."Pleeeeeease?"

"Alright fine." he started to strip down to his boxers and I had no problem watching him with wide eyes.

"Hmm I'm tired Koi." I said burring my head once again in his chest. I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled I felt myself defy gravity until I was on the other side of the bed.

"Kaoru?"

"Mmph?"

"Are you sure about-?" I cut him off with a kiss then he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You worry to much Koi...And promise me you wont leave me ever."

"Promise? I don't think I'll be able to keep a long term promise like that Kaoru..."

"Kyoya please."

"I promise Kaoru..."

"Yay!"

"You enjoy kissing me don't you?"

I shrugged saying "If you let me."

"Hmm I guess so that could be acurate..." he trailed off rubbing my stomach in slow tender motions.

"Hmmph so serious Kyoya." With the help of his warmness and his Circular moments put me to sleep.

**REFLECTIONS: VERY HAPPY. SEE? ITS NOT LIKE I PLANNED THIS DAY AT ALL. I DIDN'T PLAN ON GETTING SICK, I DIDN'T PLAN ON HAVING MY BROTHER LEAVE ME WHILE I WAS SICK. I DIDN'T PLAN ON HAVING AN ASTHMA ATTACK. I CERTINLLY DIDN'T PLAN ON HAVING A FULL BLOWN MAKE OUT SESSION WITH THE "SHADOW KING" AND HAVE HIM SLEEP WITH ME. I'M NOT SAYING I DON'T WANT MY NEW LOVER - DAMN ALREADY CALLING HIM MY LOVER?- BUT ANYWAYS I WAS JUST FINE WHERE I'M AT IN HIS ARMS. YEA IT'S KINDA WRONG FOR ME TO NOT MISS MY OWN TWIN BUT I FEEL LIKE KYOYA UNDERSTANDS ME MORE...I WIL SAY I'M NT LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING HIKARU TOMMARROW THOUGH...**

* * *

ALRIGHTY TELL ME WHATCHA THINK BUT PLEASE NO FLAMES :D

TBC \^.^/


	2. DAY 2

HEY GUYS ITS ME \^.^/ JUST WANTED TO LET YOU LET YOU KNOW THAT IF THERES ANY OVER LOOKED ERRORS SUCH AS DOUBLE WORDS OR WORDS NOT SPELLED RIGHT ITS MAINLY BECAUSE I WAS SUPER EXCITED TO GET A CHAPTER POSTED OR FOR SOME OTHER RANDOM REASON ANY WHO ENJOY

INCERT DISCLAIMER HERE

* * *

DAY 2

Whatever this is that's radiating heat , I didn't want to leave. I pulled closer to the source. Wait a sec…A belly button? Nice firm chest? Smooth dinner plates?

I sat up and pulled back the covers and I saw the "mom" of the host club. I looked at the clock .Hhmph no point in going to school now. I get up to go take a shower. Or at least tried too. I was held in a death grip against Kyoya.

I started to shake him but he wouldn't budge. Tried yelling in his ear still didn't work. So as a last result I gently pulled down his plaid boxers and took him full in my mouth.

"MMMMM….." I smiled inwardly and sucked harder. I felt him buck his hips up. He started to move against me. Oh noes Koi please don't choke me. I pinned his lower everything down with my legs. I felt his build up about to burst. And Kyoya tried to make some amounts of noise but I wouldn't let him. Of course he had to pant loudly. I kept hearing him making noises but one word made me cease all movements. TAMAKI.

And I'm not gonna lie my heart broke into a million pieces then that got burned then whatever was left of that got burned. TAMAKI?! DF I'm not that blonde moron. I was offended. How bad was his meomory? We were making out yesterday then we slept in the same bed. Not once did he call me Tamaki. At somepoint I layed back down however I mananged to get his limbs off of me and I had my back towards him.

I kept crying hoping to forget who he called me. Its one thing to call me Hikaru but to call me Tamaki pisses me off some.

And at some point Kyoya's need went away which good enough for me.

I felt him stirring about, trying to reach for me, but I scooted away until I fell off the bed.

"Kaoru?"

"What?"

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Because it's the are you in my bed?"

"Because you asked me to be?" Damn walked into that one.

"Ok fair enough, I'm gonna shower up, could you be a dear and fix the covers?"

"Uh ok?"

"Thanks Kyoya." I flashed him one of famous fake smiles and left.

**((:POV CHANGE:))**

"Thanks Kyoya." He said to me smiling while leaving.

"Make up the bed?" I ask myself aloud.

I look at the clock it just had to say 1:47 in the afternoon. Well there's no classes for us today. But that also means we have to attend the host club in an hour. I look at the bed we were just sharing moments nights evens kept playing in mind.

_"Don't worry about it, it's not the first time he let while I was sick."_

_"23rd. Ever since Haruhi showed up Hikaru leaves me. He says he'll come back but I know damn well he won't until like 5 days later."_

"_How can I calm down knowing that my brother left me to go screw Haruhi when he knows I fell like crap?!"_

"_Do you think you can stay with me tonight?"_

"_Please sleep with me Koi. I'm very cold."_

"You worry too much Koi and promise me you leave me ever."

"Hmm...So serious Kyoya."

Everything he said to me then. I knew he felt so passionate about it brother, his own twin left him for a girl 23 times.I saw how bad it was affecting him because he had an asthma attack.I felt so bad for I felt so angry towards Hikaru. Kaoru needed some one right then and that moment I treated him just like I did the first time in the him to calm down in various of ways... And since after that he kisses me more. I like it too however I'm very sure I'm not supposed to o.

I turn my attention back on the bed. I've seen my maids make it up often enough to know how to do it myself. The mattress its self is pretty big. Its a circular bed about the size of two kings put together. The beds numerous layers of sheets in different shades of the light lilac to bold lavender. The cover was the deepest shade of purple. This had to be Kaoru's bed. Wait this had to be Kaoru's room.Studying the space around me, full of framed clothing sketches and art certificates. Almost every thing had some amount of fancy detail. The bottom walls had little ingraved bears.

As I do the finishing pulls on the covers I move to sit on the couch.I pull out my phone and begin to do some work. A few minutes later I felt steam and heat rush out of the bathroom. Common sense tells me that Kaoru was done. He was a beautiful sight in a red hair matted to his face. And his eyes so big and flushed around the nice little six pack. He swayed over to the dresser, still dripping.

"Kyoya?"

I felt my face heat up and my glasses fog up too. I clear my throat saying "Yes Kaoru?"

"Do we still have to go to the club?"

"Of course Kaoru why would we not?"

His face looked pained. Quitely he said "No reason."

"Well there must be a reason otherwise you wouldn't ask."

He shifted through the drawers for a while before pulling a pair of boxers out then kept shifting for a t shirt. Then he moved to sit next to me. Looking down he said "It's just that I don't wanna see Hikaru right now."

"Kaoru, could it be that you'll feel weird doing your act without him because you know the second he sees you he's gonna ditch you for Haruhi?"

"If you wanna put it bluntly then yea I don't wanna see purpose will it serve?"

He kept averting his eyes to the floor. I looked at him eyes were I pulled him closer to me.

"You know Kaoru you can do solo acts as well." He buried himself between my chest.

"But Koi I don't think-"

He finally relaxed griping my shirt. this child I swear always thinking about the negatives. And there is only one legit way to calm him pushed back before I could possibly make it better . With a whisper he said "We should go."  
I felt myself smile inwardly.

"I'm lazy." he stated."Kyoya an you carry me to the car?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because...I'll give you a million kisses?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. He could tell what I was thinking, having his arm already up. I sighed lifting him up he smirked in victory. Walking down the stairs he maids were staring at us with confusion , I just shook my head telling them to forget about it. When we got to the car Kaoru jumped from my grasp and dove into the car. He told the driver that we were going to school. Afterwards he leaned over to press the button that made the divider screen come between us and the driver.

"Koi?"

"Yes Kaoru?"

"Do you think I'll be able to host decently by myself?"

"Don't out yourself down Kaoru." I made myself face him. "I've you host by yourself countless times, what makes now any different?"

"I don't know."

"Please, Kaoru just trust me on this."

I guess I sorta invited Kaoru to sit on m lap and nuzzle me. At some point he started to nip my neck. Licking it every 47 seconds. I was purring in his ear.

"Mmmm Koi?" he started getting my attention "Promise me you that you'll do something that Hikaru doesn't do anymore?"

"Whatever it is I'm sure I can do it."

Kaoru looked at me "So you don't mind loving on me?"

"I do that as it is it shouldn't be a problem." I saw that my glasses were fogging up

"Koi-"

God for five minutes could you not be so negative? I was surprised when he stiffened I felt like he was rejecting that was the case I took a step closer and added my mouth friend.

"Please stop with the worrying and the what ifs. The more you do the more you'll hinder yourself from enjoying your time with me."

"Koi it's not that I'm worried it's more like I'm scared."

"Care to eleberate on that Kaoru?"

"I-"

"We have arrived at Ouran Academy my lords." The driver called through the speakers.

Kaoru seemed to be in a daze because he did't even bother trying get out of the car. I sigh and walked around to his side and picked him up...again.

"Koi! What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you what does it look like I'm doing?"

"But why?"

"Because you were deep in thought you didn't get out of the car on your own. And it's not like you don't have any objections to me doing so."

As if on que Kaoru pressed his face into m neck.

"Hmmph actually I don't"

By the time I got to the music room 3 door, I had to purr rather loud enough for Kaoru to lift his head up and look at me with those innocent eyes.

"Koi?"

"Yes Kaoru?"

"Wanna host with me today?"

"How about I watch you from my desk and you can drop anytime."

I gave him a kiss of reassurance. But since did not start until about ten minutes from now,Kaoru moved himself from being held bridal style to having his legs wrap around my waist and my hands supporting his his hands je pulled my face towards his and continued kissing me. He eventually weaved his hands into my hair. As much as I hated to, but needed to I broke the kiss.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes Koi?"

"I think we should continue this inside..."

"Carry me?" as he said this he started rubbing my chest , making my glasses fog a bit.

"I'm already carrying you Kao."

He looked down then smiled, "Oh yea you are!"

"Since my hands are currently occupied do you mind opening the door?"

"Sure."

After he opened the door I gently on one of our sofas. Kaoru didn't waste any time pouncing on me, pushing me into the sofa and sitting on my resting against my pulled me into a kiss, quickly deepening it with his gripped my shirt and I heard myself moan into his mouth. He turned his head to nip at my ear. I started to groan when i felt his cold fingers on my nipples. At some point his hands got warmer.

"Do you want this Koi?"

"Want what?"

"Do you want release Kyoya?"

"R-release?'

He didn't say anything after that. He just started grinding against me. It really took no time for me feel heat going down my spine and circling in one area. In that moment alone was getting to me. Kaoru continued nipping and licking my neck, then moved to lift up my shirt. He scooted closer so he purposely placed above my man area. His legs were dangling off the sofa.I personally did not like the fact of my lips being neglected,I turned my head to capture his lips. Kaoru's grip on my chest was slowly releasing and snaking their way towards my pants.

"Koi... do you want this?"

"I-I..."

"Simple question. Yes or No."

I can't answer that. I really can't. I don't think I want it but I-

Kaoru interrupted my train of thought and my face to look at his. he then took off my glasses and looked in my eyes. His eyes were no longer golden- green but they were a bright red-orange.

"Kaoru?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you-?"

"So nervous, I guess I have to wait until next time." he smiled cruelly, his eyes were suddenly covered by a longer mas of vampire like canines flashed at me before he gave one last kiss then seductively crawled off my lap.

**((:POV CHANGE:))**

I felt my eyes brighten and the sexy lust filled smirk grow across my face, For once I can see the others true expression. It was that of complete fear...with a hint of love.

It's been forever since I've willingly showed my shadow side. The shadow of deadly lust. The sex craving, amazingly hot, seductive, and innocent all at the same time. I just love the hidden fact that in the shadow I'm Kyoya's husband. I'm sure he would know too, if he decides to let his true self show at times like three minutes ago. The last thing I want is to scare his human side too badly...but this is as good as it's gonna get. Until we are married and leave to go back home and when his title of being the "shadow king' comes into play.

Kyoya himself is a piece of art. Tall, serious, wears that look of "don't fuck with me" on his face.

Oh Kaoru your shadow side is gonna love you so much.

* * *

KK SO THIS IS THE START OF DAY 2 TUNE IN LATER TO SEE DAY 2 PART TWO

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME JUST NOT FLAMES  
TBC \^.^/


	3. DAY 2 PART 2

HEY HO PEOPLE JUST WANTED TO MAKE YOUR HOLIDAYS A TAD BIT BETTER BY UPDATING. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO GO OUT YESTERDAY BUT I JUST DECIDED TO PUT IT OFF UNTIL TODAY. ANY WHO THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE A LITTLE MORE IMPORTANT SINCE THE FACT THEY WILL EXPLAINING MORE ABOUT THE SHADOW WORLD AND WHAT NOT. ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING AND ENJOY \^.^/

INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE

* * *

**DAY 2 PART** **2**

  
"Ahhh another great day for hosting." the overly happy and dramatic "king" and "Daddy" , Tamaki says crashing through the double doors.

I knew the moment he saw me sitting on the table between the two couches he would throw a mini tantrum. A small smile sat on my face. My hair still longer (since I couldn't be satisfied earlier) hung in my face. Kyoya started to clean his glasses. I glance up showing my red-orange eyes. He smiled in return, showing his slowly turning sharp canines.

Our smile war was interrupted when the happy couple waltzed through the door.

"But I told him that I didn't have enough time for the project to begin with and he gave me a C- for it." Haruhi sighed.

"That's a lot of bull." my twin huffed. "If I was Mr. Yaza I would've give you an A triple plus." Haruhi blushed then gave a small grin.

I saw Hikaru slow down his steps to look at my the moment I was currently sitting between Kyoya's legs while he was typing away. I was hugging leg behind his thigh. Hikaru was starring and he knew it too. I let my grip on kyoya's leg get tighter. I growl while showing half of face. My long hair was covering my whole right side. My left eye was burning as it glowed it's red- orange color. My sharp canines per out at him, Hikaru went very pale and eye wide. Kyoya looked up with his glasses shaded, and for just the slightest second his own orbs flashed a metal blue. Hikaru just stood there shocked.

And at this point a normal shadow would've left us alone. But I keep forgetting that my brother is not a I really wanted him to leave like now. I growled in the position to pounce. Of course Kyoya had to yank me back by my collar. I looked at him and he just shook his head. I was about to ask him "why can't I pounce on Hikaru" and that's when I heard all of our customers from the door. Kyoya pulled me back so I was once again sitting between his legs.

I relaxed back and let my shadow features fade away. I saw the girls starring at us which led to a sense of confusion. Kyoya simply patted my head. I smirked at the girls and took a light nap just as soon as Kyoya started to host.

* * *

"I can't belive that Hika-chan and Haru-chan kissed like that." little Honey gasped.

Hikaru shrugged. "What can I say?Haruhi asked me to."

"Whatever. You were teasing 's not I like planned it either." she said roughly

"Even so," Tamaki began, "There should not be any PDA while we are hosting."

"Tamaki you're just saying that because you didn't get any PDA."

"N-no I'm saying that because it distracts and confuses the customers."

"Alright Tamaki. Hey what about Kaoru and Kyoya?"

Tamaki looked shocked then said, "What about Kaoru and Mommy?"

"Did you _see_ what they were doing?"

"Uh?"

"Kaoru as snuggled between Kyoya's sleeping."

"I don't think that's PDA Hikaru."

"But still", Haruhi piped in, "They look pretty intimate together."

"Meaning?"

"Never mind, I think I did good hosting. We've got few minutes to waste, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Make cake!"

"Not on the short list but-" she stopped mid sentence when her phone vibrated. "Crap I gotta go guys see you me later Hikaru."

"Alright." Hikaru said giving her a quick on the cheek as she left.

"Mommy, do you think you can check on our themes for tomorrow?" Tamaki asked.

Kyaoya looked slightly up from his laptop saying, "No themes were officially chosen for this month. We have yet to decide as well."

"If that's the case before we open we should discuss this."

"Hey guys have you seen Kaoru?" Hikaru slowly asked.

"Uhh I thought I saw him sitting on the tables earlier why?"

"No exact reason just wondering."

"He's in the same exact spot he's been in all day. Right here." Kyoya said nodding down.

I was still sitting calmly deep between Kyoya's legs. My back was resting on the front of the sofa, wiht my head leaning on his shin.

"What's he doing down there?"

"Like I know the answer. He's just there."

"Well of course you should know why he's down there. He's sitting in between your legs-"

"OMG, STFU!" I shouted. All this talk about where I'm sitting. Does it really matter? "Dang can't a guy take a nap between someone else's legs?"

Hikaru looked confused. His face was contorted into that of fear."Kaoru...why are you on fire?"

I bawled my fist. Fuck it all. Fuck it all to hell.I felt Kyoya's eyes smirk. "Because I there a problem with it?"

"I-you can die maybe?"

"I'm fine it's yourself you should be worried about. If you wanna live you should really stay out of our way."

"Our?"

Damn it you're really pissing me off. Kyoya and whispered in my put a hand on my wasn't effected bu my flames. Hikaru didn't really like the fact that we were not speaking english and he started to throw a bitch fit.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU ON FIRE?WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING UN-AMERICAN?"

Before I answered that I licked my now longer canines. Blew my hair out of eyes. And allowed my very special flames (which just had to be pink) die down.

"Look I'm sorry you had to see that Hikaru." I gave him a true smile, something I haven't given in a while."If you want _SOME _answers you could ride home with me." I peered over at Kyoya who's looked like he wanted to kill someone ."...Without Kyoya."

Hikaru looked at me with causion. "Alright fine." He said leaving.

The first thing that Kyoya said the second my brother left was "You suck at doing your job Takareno."

Tamaki looked dumb founded. "Excuse me for not keeping up with that one's emotions. It's hard to tell when he's about explode." He said crossing his arms.

"Gee I don't know maybe the fire was a hint."

"It doesn't matter." I said sighing. "I blame us being shadows. And the fact I couldn't get a five second nap."

"Regardless," Kyoya says coldly, "Don't tell you brother about us or Shadowdomica."

"It'll be fine Koi. Just trust me." I kissed him goodbye and turned to leave.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Tamaki called.

Bitch I'm Kaoru I know what I'm doing. I feel my mind begin to race as I get closer to the car...Please don't piss me off any more Hikaru.

* * *

YES THERE IT IS  
REVIEWS ARE WELCOME JUST NOT FLAMES \^.^/


	4. DAY 2: NIGHT TIME

INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE

* * *

**DAY 2: NIGHT TIME**

I got into the car and there was a weird silence. I was about to say something when I was pulled into a bear hug.

"Kaoru, oh my gosh don't scare me like that."

"Uh?"

"How did you light your self on fire like that?"

_"Don't tell your brother about us_."

"Well uh, how do you think I set myself on fire?"

"Maybe with all the dry air and so much negative tension that a physical change in the air surrounding you caused you to burn in pink flames."

I was honestly shocked. But if that's how he thought that happened then all I could say to was " Yes that's what I did?"

"Hey do you mind if I study you for school?"

"Sure- what a sec since when did care about science?" I asked raising my eye brow.

"Oh I always cared. You just never noticed." he says shrugging. "Beside that," he started, "How come you were with Kyoya when we came in?"

Crap can't into about that. "Well I bumped into him on the way there. I felt well enough to be driven halfway and I walked the rest.I just happened to stay to take a light nap. I guess he didn't want me on the table, or on the floor, or on the couch so he must have put me between his leg."

"And are you ok with this?"

I chuckled "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well if you are then I don't really have anything to complain about."

I opened my mouth to say something but instead of words came a six second cough. "Oh and another thing," Hikaru said slowly, "Why did you come to host if you were still sick?"

I sat back and thought about how I wanted to answer this. I knew what I couldn't say: Because you left me by myself while I was sick, I was very lonely. I had nothing else to do so I looked through my phone. Kyoya had sent me a lot of text messages and voice mails. the he called to see if I was alright. Apparently I wasn't because I started to cry while talking to him. The he shows up to our house and comes into my room. We have a make out session, the he sleeps with we show up to host knowing I still feel like crap because of you!

"Well I felt better after you gave me those pills to take." I gave him one of my smiles. But I don't think he bought it though. Hikaru is one of the few people who can see through my fake smiles.

"I think there's more to what you're telling me Kaoru." he said narrowing eyes.

"What more could there be tell you?"

"I don't know I feel like your're telling me what I want to hear."

"Hikaru I assure you , if there was more for me tell you I would."

"...Alright then fine you say so Kaoru."

This was getting a little too weird for me so I changed the topic. "So how was your date with Haruhi?" after I asked that Hikaru's face lit up like the sun. I smiled inwardly. I knew that me asking this would cause him to completely forget me and Kyoya. I for one couldn't give a crap about him and that...girl. I look out into the window I had more important things to think about.

One of them being my other home. Shadowdomica. The one place I really wanted to be right now. Being able to see the nice silver lakes and the big bushy black trees. And letting my shadow side being able to run free. It's really hard to keep this place a secret. Only because if Kyoru, my alter ego wants any guy he sees, then all of my normal control just flies out the window. I will admit that some of the guys he picks up are pretty hot but some of them need more practice. I've had some times where I was able to see him. Call it self-sest but if I could then I would screw him senseless. He has the same color hair as mine except maybe a few shades lighter, and its a little past his collar bone in length. Whenever he gets turned on he shows his canines that would put a vampire to shame because they are so sharp. His eyes are a mixture of red and orange. If my human side gets pissed enough then he'll allow his eye color to replace mine as a death threat. But he's such a hooker. Ask any guy in Shadowdomica they'll tell you that he likes to get around. However he can't stick with one person only because he really belongs to the Shadow King, who is too dense to notice it.

It sucks that I have to stay here until he does realize that my shadow half is calling out to him and does something about it. I remember that today I did happen to see a little of the King but it was so small and limited. I think it was because he saw that Hikaru was pissing me off. Otherwise no amount of shadow would have shown. I'm willing to wait until he decides to not be shy anymore but I don't think Kyoru will be happy knowing that he can't get what he wants. And if he does't then he'll transfer his anger through me, which then transforms me into him and the only thing you see is pink flames and sex themed attacks.

Then you have my guardian. Tamaki is what he would be known as to the humans but in the world we come from he would be Takareno. He's supposed to protect me from overly stressing situations, but today he failed. He can control ice,water and anything close to those two. He's also also the King's right hand man. So if he needed any thing in Shadowdomica, Takareno would be the person to get it. Or if he had an international meeting some where Takareno would stay with me and whatever. But the guy's sensitive. You tell him he has a stain on his shirt he'll start to cry. When it comes to fighting he's a different shadow. So strong and serious and determined...On the plus side he's also very pretty. When Takareno shows up, one could recognize him with his shaggy brown hair with black highlights and dark grey eyes. Either that or you could hear his loud voice from a country away.

The more important person in general is Kyoya. He's the King of our world...and I'm supposed to marry him at some point. But I cant do that. If my shadow was to marry him then that means my human side is married to him as well. We're in the same body but two different people. I don't know if I Kaoru like him THAT much. I mean sure he's great friend but I don't want our shadows to ruin to ruin our normal day to day friendship. And to make it better the guy doesn't even know we're supposed to get married. He's so dense now a days and it kinda bugs me too.

Hikaru...I worry about him too but I can't really trust him right now as long as he's hanging around with Haruhi. The time will come where I have to tell him and everyone else who needs to know. I just want him to lay off and worry about himself or else he's gonna set himself up for trouble.

And then there's me. I can't even think on the fact that I was sired just so I can satisfy some shadow's needs, which was very stupid. So I get to walk around in a former shell of myself who gets to carry this sex craved demon inside me for life. It's not fair any other person would have been born that way or corrupted. Even if I can't really tell anyone about this I still wish I could go back.

"..ru...Kaoru?" a voice said.

"Huh?"

"Dude we're home you gotta get out of the car." Hikaru said chuckling

"Oh home? Yea let me do that." I said smiling. Hikaru held out his hand for me and I took it. We started walking to the front door when my phone vibrated. I stopped to see who it was. I was standing there for at least twelve minutes. When Hikaru came back into the hallway.

"Kao, mom says it's time for dinner."

"I'll be there in a minute." I said not looking up from my screen.

"Now."

"Fine what ever."

When I sat down I felt all eyes on me. "What?"

My mother was the first to speak. "Kaoru, honey are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I feel great." I said smiling.

"Oh. Well it's just the expression your face had looked sad. But if you say so then, how was your day?" she said brightly

"It was ok I guess nothing really happened."

"Who are you texting?" Hikaru said through a mouth full of mash potatoes,

"No one special." I answer coldly.

"Uh-huh sure." he said reaching over and taking my phone from my hands.

"What the heck Hikaru?" I said pouting.

"What can't your brother read your messages?" he said smirking.

"Hikaru you're invading my personal privacy!"

"What privacy?" Hikaru said now laughing.

"Mom!"

"Hikaru, your brother's right dear." she said calmly shifting through her salad.

"Whatever,your messages were boring on anyways." he said tossing my phone back to me.

"Right." I said rolling my eyes."Dinner was great mom. If you need me I'll be in my room." I said getting up to leave.

When I was in my room. Then first thing I did was flop on my bed. Head first into my pillow. I wanted to scream so badly. I miss my Kyoya. I really needed him to be here but he's doing whatever he's doing whatever it was. The thought of him made me moan. Last night's events played replayed nicely in my head. His lips. His touch. His voice. His hair. Oh god those smooth arms and firm chest. Wait a second I can't afford to think like this otherwise my other half will show up and then I 'll start to jack off with myself. Not that I didn't want to it's just that I can't because Hikaru would assume I'm thinking about him when I'm really not and trying to explain that to him would be hell for me.

I sat up in my bed. I can't keep mentally abusing myself. I don't need to over think things. I look around my room looking for something, my journal. When I found it , it was sitting on my dresser. I smile a little as I held it in my hands. The other thing I saw was one of my pillow sheets. I picked it up and a scent hit me and my nose. It smelled like Kyoya. Of course my eyes naturally roll back and close as I get high off of his smell. With thin moments I begin to moan again except a bit louder. I had to stop before Hikaru decides to walk by and hear. I unfold it and walk back to bed, covering my self with it. I grab my journal and a pen to recount on my day. Tomorrow should be better or else I'm gonna kill something.**REFLECTIONS:TODAY WAS REALLY ANNOYING WITH THE FACT THAT HIKARU DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE ME ALONE. OR THE FACT THAT EVERY ONE WAS ACTING LIKE THE WORLD WAS GONNA END JUST BECAUSE I WAS SITTING BETWEEN KYOYA'S LEGS. I MEAN LIKE SERIOUSLY? PEOPLE YOUR GONNA SEE THAT PRETTY OFTEN FROM NOW ON. AND WITH ALL THAT BULL CRAP GOING ON I JUST KNOW THAT HIKARU IS GONNA FORGET ABOUT ME THE SECOND HE SEES HARUHI. THEN HE WONDERS WHY I'M ALWAYS MAD AT HIM. AND I HAVE TO BE CAREFUL ABOUT MY ANGER I DONT WANT ANY ONE ELSE TO SEE MY SPECIAL FLAMES...I'M JUST GONNA TRY AND BLEND IN FOR A WHILE...**

* * *

OK I REALLY HOPE THIS DOESN'T SOUND SO RUSHED. I WANTED TO EXPLAIN THE WHOLE SHADOW WORLD AS SIMPLE AS I COULD :) BUT THE GIST OF IT IS KAORU, TAMAKI, AND KYOYA ARE HALF SHADOW HALF HUMAN. KAORU WASN'T BORN AS A DEMI SHADOW THOUGH AND HE'S BEEN LIVING LIKE THAT SINCE HE WAS LIKE 5. ALL OTHER THINGS WILL BECOME CLEARER AS THE STORY CONTINUES BUT I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU GUYS UNDERSTOOD SOMETHING ABOUT SHADOWDOMICA .

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME JUST NOT FLAMES \^.^/


	5. DAY 3

__YEA UPDATE :D

INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE

* * *

_There was flames every where. I didn't know what to do. I felt helpless. Everything I've ever known was being destroyed. I couldn't do anything about it either. I'm sure I could if I got permission to do so, but I don't have that so I can't._

_I heard screaming. I felt the person yelling for help and I just knew that I had to save them or at least try too. I ran forward as the fire was catching up to me. I was about to panic and let the flames surround me. But I knew I couldn't do that, so I kept running. I eventually came to a dead end I was facing death. I was ready to give up but something grabbed me. After a few seconds I knew what it was. Someone's strong chest against my back._

"Stay here." they said

I stayed where I was, I didn't move a vain. I watched him take off back towards the flames. I hope he would be alright after this. He knew what was coming. He was fighting someone who was well hated in our world and they were coming closer to where I stood. Of course I moved maybe a feet or two away from my current spot. The both of them landed in front of me. I saw Kyoya in front of me facing the man he was fighting.

"We can finish this now or later, it's your choice." the man said with a smirk.

"I can finish you now." Kyoya said.

"Good let's do this."

They ran at each other and threw punches and kicks. They tackled each other on the ground and spent two or three minutes rolling around on the roof top. The other man stood up choking Kyoya , causing him to flail his arms and legs.

"This is your amazing husband? I would expect more from you, Kyoya. I didn't think that you'd pick some one so weak." the man laughed. "But what would you expect from a low dense person from yourself. It's nice that you picked a shadow who only knows about sex. It's such a shame that I'll have to seperate you two forever."

He looked at me with a smile that could kill anything in an instant. He lifted his hand up and aimed it at Kyoya's head. "Well you know what they 'Til death do you part' "

"NO~!" I was running to save him. But I too slow. The light that has flashed dimmed, the man was gone. I looked around for Kyoya , I didn't see him. I felt droplets of liquids. I saw them fall, the red small drops of what looks like blood. A few minutes later a dis embodied head fell the ground with a light thud. Upon closer inspection it was Kyoya's. I was really pissed at seeing that. I picked it up making sure it wasn't his. But it was. Holding it in my hands I stood up. With a serious look on my face I felt my canines sharpen, ,my hair get longer and the burning my eyes feel when they change color.

I knew what I had to do. I had to find him. The man who killed my lover right in front of me. "I will find and kill you Virus. THIS IS NOT OVER!"

* * *

_**BEEP! BEEP! ****BEEP! BEEP!**_** BEEP!**

"Alright, alright I'm awake, shut up." I said hitting the snooze button. Alarm clocks are really annoying but they do their jobs. As much as a I would like to go to go back to sleep I just can't because of the dream I had. Every night it seems like they get worse and worse each time. Some one has to die right? I remember back when I was a kid my mother would tell me that dreams are signs of something good or bad. And the more I think about it my dreams are showing signs of bad.

I get up from my bed and make my way to the bathroom. Going to brush my teeth I look in the mirror. Gosh I look like crap. There were medium sized bags under my eyes and hair looked very dirty. I really didn't care about myself for a while there. after brushing my teeth and taking a shower I got dressed for school and made my way downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Kaoru." my mother said with a smile

"Good morning mom." I said sitting at the table

"Kaoru, have you heard from your brother?"

"Uh no I haven't why?"

"Last night he told us he would with that lady friend of his and he would be back by morning."

"Oh well he hasn't said anything to me."

"When you see him at school could you tell him that he need to come home asap."

"Of course I will."

For the rest of breakfast, mom and I talked about some fashion ideas for the up coming show. it was around eight thirty hen the car was ready to drop me off at school. "Have a nice day honey." my mom said before I left.

I was happy when I had the whole car to myself. I was able to stretch my legs out with being yelled at. The ride it self was pretty calm and that's how I like it. I got out of the car as it pulls to a stop in front of the school, where Tamaki and Kyoya were waiting for me.

"Hey guys." I said walking over to them

"Kaoru, you'll never guess what happened!" Tamaki shrieked

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." I said

"So me and Kyoya went paint shopping for the club and I wanted to get a soft lavender and Kyoya wanted a boring gray color and I told him no one like gray except him. We ended up picking an orange color."

"Gray is an exciting color." Kyoya said scribbling in his notebook.

"For the dull people, then yes it is." Tamaki pouted.

"Aww, someone's just upset because they didn't get their lavender they wanted." I joked

"I can get over it." Tamaki sighed

"No you can't." Kyoya said

"Maybe after like a month or two." I said laughing.

"Just you wait and see by the end of the day I would have forgotten all about it." Tamaki said turning to walk to class. Me and Kyoya both rolled our eyes and followed the over dramatic blonde into the school building.

The day slowly went through my first two classes right into homeroom for lunch. I was walking with Hikaru and Haruhi, but I wasn't listening to their conversation for I didn't care about it. The only thing that was keeping me quiet was that I'm three way texting with Tamaki and Kyoya, which was way more interesting than physics.

"...Kaoru...Kaoru...Kaoru!"

"Huh?What?"

"You should watch where you're going." Hikaru said

"Yea sure whatever."

"Who are you texting today?"

"I don't think thats any of your concern. It's not a rapist, not a drug dealer so just piss off my business."

"I won't let this drop we'll finish this later."

"Oh later sure we an finish this later." I say pushing them aside to get my lunch.

I wasn't going to have another verbal fight with Hikaru. His crap gets annoying after a while. I just want to eat my lunch and get through the rest of the day with some amount of peace. It's not worth the stress to get all pissed off at the world because of him. Like he said we'll finish this later. He knew it too, he didn't want to fight with his girl friend right in front of us. And because of that I a semi 's also a good thing that for the rest of the day I don't have any classes with him.

I went over to my table were my other friends were at. Whenever I hardly see a person anymore I tend to sit with them during lunch. It's fun to sit with different people too. I could whoever I wanted with certin people and I like it that way.

I knew this was going to be a long day but I'm sure I'll make it.

* * *

HI HI IM SORRY THIS TOOK LIKE MORE THAN 2 MONTHS TO GET OUT BUT HOPEFULLY BY MY SPRINGBREAK WHICH IS COMING SOON ILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE ALSO FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS THEY WILL BE JUST OC INTROS #YEA MY OCS YOU PEOPLE WILL GET TO MEET EM# ANYWHO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS UPDATE \^.^/

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME JUST NOT FLAMES


	6. DAY 3 SIDE

HEY IT IS I OREOTWIGGY, POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY LIKE MENTIONED IN THE LAST UPDATE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE JUST MOSTLY OC INTROS ANY WHO HERe IT IS :)

INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE  
ENJOY \^.^/

* * *

After lunch I started walking to my next class which was science. It's not that I didn't like it, it's just that it bores me every other class. Some things are interesting while others are not. But that's why I have science buddies. Not only do they help pay attention when I'm not they're also great talkers, always making me chuckle.

"Hey man." a voice said startling me out of my thoughts.

I walked right into the wall right in front of me. I wince in pain for a few seconds."Ow, that hurt like a lot ."

"Oh sorry Kaoru, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine, I kinda meant to bang my face into the wall."

"I can't believe that you 'kinda meant' to do that."

"Whatever my face is still intact. If it wasn't I would've sued you, Louis."

"Naw man you love me too much for that." he waved his hand. "Also I can't afford to be sued. I'm saving up for a big house for me and a couple of sweet hunnies."

"Uh huh, that is until the government catches up with you." I said walking into the classroom.

"I can dream, it's not illegal too." he said following me.

"Not yet." I said pulling out my note book and pencil and homework. Louis stared at me with wide eyes, which shifted to the stapled stack of paper on our table.

"What, you've never seen paper before?" I ask him.

"No, I'm worried about what's on the paper."

"What you've never seen _homework _before?"

"I seen homework. My only problem is I never do it."

"I don't why you're looking at me like that because you're keeping your paws off this stack of paper."

"That's fine I wasn't going to copy off you anyways." his says turning to face the front.

As he does so I take a moment to look at his features. Louis is in the top five of my friends list. He probably falls in number three. His face houses his hazel eyes and cute little nose. His hair is a dark blue shade, it tends to hang in his face when he's thinking. He also has a nice cheek bone structure... Any ways I met Louis in a strip mall looking for something for my mom's birthday almost two years ago. I guess we kinda hit it off because ever since then we started to date for a while but it was to weird.

He's a great friend to me. However he needs to watched like at all times. Louis has the tendency to get himself in trouble in and out of school. For less than smart decisions he makes. I remember this one time I had to hide him in my closet because the tax cops were looking for him, and not for any **bad **reasons either. I had to tell Hikaru that it was a really big rat making all that noise, and that I'll have it taken care of later. I also remember how after I met Louis he dragged me over to Hector's Hoodie Hut, where I saw a similar beauty. I was about to ditch him to talk to this other person, but that's when Louis told me this other guy was his older brother. I was kinda shocked and upset, but if Louis hadn't told me that I would've taken his brother to the fitting rooms and made out with him. We have some history together that we able to make in less than three years, but I guess we sorta had too.

See Louis is the kind of person who will help you whenever or however he can, but you can't really trust because he'll do stupid things behind your back. And you can't really get mad at him for it because he's too naive and sweet if you say it in nice terms. Whenever he ticks you off whether he knows it or not he'll either apologize for it or have small bouts of fore play...If that's the case and he just happens to do that to someone then it makes for a good show.

But there's more to him then humans realize. He's a shadow like myself. In his shadow form, his hair turns purple with blue highlights,his eyes are a bronze color. His special demonic power is that he can see into the past, present, and future. (You would think because of that he wouldn't get into so much trouble but he does.) HIs shadow name is Luicka. Even in his alter form he still acts from time to time like a little kid but can be serious when asked to be. He entrusted to be one of body guards in the other world and he's really good at it. Following me around and what not.

"I'm sure you wouldn't at least this time." I said with a little chuckle.

"I don't need your help, I can be smart all on my own."

"You can try to say that to my face when you graduate by yourself."

"I will you'll see."

"Like you said it's not illegal to dream."

The bell rung which means class is starting. A few seconds later, our teacher Mr. Yukim, came in looking like hell. Normally his hair is neat, but it looks like someone's been pulling on it. His shirt is not tucked it like it's supposed to be and it's buttoned up wrong.

"Good morning, class, I must apologize for my appearance, but do to certain issues that have my full attention now, I will not be teacher for the rest of the week...There will not be a substitute today you'll be allowed a free period, however I do expect last class' home work in the next five minutes"

I saw Louis' face drop. I couldn't help but give a chuckle at his reaction. I just told him it was due today, guess he didn't believe me.

"I'd hate to say I told so." I say shaking my head.

"I'm not stopping you from saying it, Kaoru." he shrugged.

"I won't now but remind me to say it later." I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

The rest of the day went by in blur in a way. I had almost every class with Louis so that made it very interesting. Like we came out of P.E. and Louis still had he towel and for the rest of the day he kept hitting me with it... I was about to go to the very known music room three when Hikaru came out of no where and started to yell at the guy.

"Hikaru stop, it's ok he's just playing around. A harmless thing." I smiled.

"Yea, how do I know that?" Hikaru frowned.

"Because, I'm telling you that it is and I know that Louis wouldn't really try to hurt me like that."

"Even I know that." Louis chuckled.

"I don't trust you." Hikaru hissed. "At all. Come on Kaoru we're gonna be late."

"I'll catch you later man." I said giving Louis a high five , and allowed myself to be dragged off by my twin.

"Later man." Louis said turning to leave.

Hikaru pulled me into a corner. I sighed looking at him.

"Oh my gosh, what do you want?"

"I don't want hanging out with that guy."

I shifted my weight so I was leaning against the wall. "Seems like you never trust anyone I hang out with. You don't see me telling you not to hang out with the dicky guys you call friends. Why? Because I trust you not to do anything stupid."

"I know I know-"

"No you don't know. You don't know anything. I would appreciate it if you relax a bit please."

Hikaru kept his stare at me and I matched it, looking back at him. After a few seconds of the staring contest Hikaru left me the moment he saw his girl friend.

_Good, leave me alone. At least she'll keep you busy, _I thought before going into the room.

I sat down in a chair then decided to text Louis.

**_Hey, after I'm done here wanna hang at the park?_**

Sure man, can I bring a few people?

_Fine with me, I'll be entertained lol_

See you around 5?

_Uh huh :)_

**Alrighty then see you in a bit ;)**

I put my phone up before people started saying things. A few minutes later, about six girls came my way, ready to be entertained. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, I have things to do afterwards. I smile at them and began on of my solo routines.

* * *

YAYNESS, ANOTHER CHAPTER IS POSTED! ONE OC DOWN LIKE THREE MORE TO GO BUT THOSE GUYS WILL BE IN THE SAME CHAPTER SO IT WONT TAKE AS LONG TO BACK TO THE MAIN PLOT. :) ANY WHO HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AS MUSH AS I WROTE IT

REVIEWS WELCOME JUST NOT FLAMES


End file.
